


La vie avec toi

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Sur votre 31 & bonus [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: [Sur votre 31] UA où le projet Stargate n'existe pas. Nicholas est un simple professeur d'université, Matthew lui était militaire jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure le force à revenir aux États-Unis. 31 petits textes, 31 moment de vie entre Nick et Matt, avec en prime des apparitions de Matt Jr., Ginn, Eli et Mandy.
Relationships: Ginn/Eli Wallace, Matthew Scott & Eli Wallace, Matthew Scott & Matthew Scott Jr, Nicholas Rush & Amanda Perry, Nicholas Rush & Eli Wallace, Nicholas Rush & Matthew Scott Jr, Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott
Series: Sur votre 31 & bonus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045787
Comments: 162
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 1 du _Sur votre 31_ , thème _Cheveux_.

Nick avait bien tenté de résisté au sommeil, avec l’émission stupide qu’il avait mise en fond sonore et son livre, il avait dit à Matt qu’il attendrait qu’il rentre pour qu’ils aillent se coucher ensemble. Mais il finit par s’endormir. Matthew et lui avaient eu une nuit courte, à cause de Matt junior qui avait bondit sur le lit au petit matin, l’enfant ayant été surexcité par la promesse de passé une partie de la journée au parc. Matt avait du ramené son fils chez sa mère (celle de Matt pas la mère du petit), pour une nouvelle semaine.  
  
Quand Matt rentra, une demi heure plus tard à peine, le jeune homme eu un sourire tendre en voyant son compagnon endormit. Matt éteignit la télé et prit le livre, il marqua la page et le posa sur la table basse avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux plutôt long de son amant. C’était ça, les cheveux de Nick, qui avait attiré son attention quand il avait été traîner -presque de force- par Eli dans l’amphi où Nicholas donnait cours. Matt n’était pas brillant en mathématique, mais il s’était accroché -pour les beaux yeux du professeur, selon Eli qui jouait les mauvaises langues-, et il s’en était relativement bien sortit.  
  
Le jeune homme soupira, il n’avait pas envie de réveiller Nick. Bon, tant pis, le mathématicien n’aurait qu’à ronchonner -ruchonner plutôt, ça correspondait bien mieux à Nicholas- quand il se réveillerait, mais Matthew préférait le voir dans leur lit avec lui que sur le canapé. Le lit était plus confortable.  
  
« Nick... » Souffla le jeune homme en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. « Tu serais mieux au lit pour dormir. »  
  
Un grommellement lui répondit et Nick entrouvrit les yeux.  
  
« Désolé de te réveiller. » Souffla Matt en lui souriant. « Mais je pense que tu dormiras mieux au lit. »  
  
« Je dormirais bien n’importe où si tu es avec moi. » Marmonna Nick, encore à moitié endormit, il cligna des yeux pour essayer de se réveiller un peu mieux avant de regarder son compagnon, visiblement il n’était pas rentré depuis longtemps. « D’accord, allons nous coucher. » Dit Nick en levant. Matt prit le temps d’accrocher sa veste au porte manteau avant d’entraîner son compagnon à l’étage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Mot du 19/08/2020 : Cheveux [Mot du jour]  
> Personnage 2 : Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicholas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> Quatre vingt quatorzième baiser : Un baiser donné à une personne endormie [Le défi des baisers]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Mot inconnu de la semaine du 13/08/2020 : Ruchonner (Murmurer, gronder.) [Mot inconnu de la semaine]  
> Défi baiser 101 : Un baiser au coin des lèvres [Foire aux baisers]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> ACTION 109 : Glisser une main dans les cheveux de quelqu'un [Foire aux folles actions]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> écrire sur un homme [Qui est-ce]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	2. Un matin tranquille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un matin tout doux entre Nick et Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième thème du _Sur votre 31_ : Deux.

Nick ne dormait jamais beaucoup, et il n’était pas rare du tout qu’il se réveille avant Matt. Il avait l’habitude de le regarder dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever pour aller préparé le café. Comme il l’avait encore fait ce matin.  
  
Ça faisait deux ans que Nick connaissait Matthew, depuis le jour où le jeune homme avait été traîner dans son cours. Il avait vu les efforts du jeune homme pour comprendre, pour se mettre au niveau par rapport aux autres. Ça avait été lent entre eux, et Eli avait tout fait pour pousser Matt dans ses bras, il y était arrivé le bougre. Même si ça avait prit du temps, ils ne l’avaient pas aider ceci dit.  
  
Et là, ça faisait deux semaines qu’il songeait a proposer à Matt de s’installer chez lui. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d’un an, et Matthew vivait pratiquement chez lui depuis quelques mois. L’appartement qu’il louait ne lui servait presque plus.  
  
Oui, il allait lui proposer de s’installer définitivement, ça éviterait à Matt les aller et retour entre la maison et son appartement. Nick remonta après avoir bu son premier café de la journée. Il se réinstalla et regarda Matt dormir encore quelques instants, il semblait encore plus jeune aussi profondément endormit, c’était ce qui l’avait fait hésiter au début, la jeunesse de Matthew. Ce dernier bougea dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de lui, faisant sourire le mathématicien qui se pencha pour déposer quelques baiser sur l’épaule dénudée du jeune homme.  
  
Matt mit quelques instants avant de se réveiller, il les aimait ces réveils en douceur.  
  
« Bien dormit ? »  
  
« Toujours. »  
  
Matt se redressa et embrassa son amant. Ah évidemment, Nick avait déjà été boire de son sacro saint café.  
  
« Y’a des fois je me demande ce que tu aimes le plus, moi ou ton café ? » Marmonna le jeune homme en faisant la moue.  
  
« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question stupide. » Répliqua le mathématicien avec un sourire amusé.  
  
« Eh... »  
  
« Je t’aime. Mais, tu es un idiot... » Souffla Nick avant de l’embrasser. « Mon idiot. »  
  
Finalement, il lui proposerai de vivre ensemble une autre fois. Là il avait plus important à faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Mot du 21/09/2020 : Café [Mot du jour]  
> Mignonnerie du 25/08/2020 : A réveille B en déposant quelques baisers sur son épaule après l'avoir regarder dormir. [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Cent cinquantième baiser : Un baiser au goût de café [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 92 : Un baiser entre deux personnages à grandes différences d'âge [Foire aux baisers]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Les prompts d'amour]  
> Prompt 67 : "Tu es un idiot... mon idiot." [Prompt par millier]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> écrire sur un homme [Qui est-ce]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Mandy s'en mêle pour pousser Nick à oser se lancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème n°3 : Accepter

Nick souffla alors qu’il regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau.  
  
« Un problème ? » Demanda Amanda en le rejoignant pour jeter un coup d’œil, elle ne vit que Matthew et Ginn qui attendaient. Ginn attendait probablement Eli, qui était sortit du bureau avant qu’elle n’y entre. Et Matthew attendait sûrement Nicholas.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Matthew ? » Demanda-t-elle en s’éloignant de la fenêtre, manœuvrant son fauteuil roulant avec une facilité qui impressionnait toujours Nick.  
  
« Tout va bien. » Répondit Nick en continuant de regarder pas la fenêtre.  
  
« Mais ? »  
  
« Je pense lui proposer de venir s’installer définitivement à la maison. »  
  
Amanda haussa un sourcil en fixant son ami, ok là elle était perdue. Elle savait depuis combien de temps Nicholas et Matthew étaient ensemble, elle avait l’une des premières au courant. Mais elle pensait que Matthew était déjà définitivement installé chez Nick.  
  
« Je croyais que c’était déjà le cas. »  
  
« Il a toujours son appartement. »  
  
« Et ? » Demanda Mandy, décidément… Nick avait beau être intelligent, il était clairement un idiot complet en ce qui concernait les relations avec les autres. « Tu sais, s’il a toujours son appartement c’est peut-être qu’il a peur que tu ne veuilles qu’il s’installe définitivement chez toi. Tu es un ours Nick franchement. Et un idiot en plus de ça. »  
  
« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »  
  
« Va lui proposer ! Je suis sûre qu’il acceptera, bon sang je suis sûre qu’il n’attends que ça ! » Elle lui lança un regard en coin en dirigeant vers la porte du bureau pour sortir. « Si je pouvais je te jure que tu aurais droit a un coup de pied aux fesses pour t’obliger a te bouger. » Râla-t-elle en sortant.  
  
Nick resta planter là pendant quelques minutes, puis, il attrapa ses affaires et sortit en coup de vent de son bureau. Il prit à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, sous le regard amusé de Mandy.  
  
Il retrouva Matt qui l’attendait, piétinant un peu sur place parce que le temps se rafraîchissait depuis quelques jours et que rester immobile donnait un peu froid. Nick le rejoignit rapidement, et prenant son visage en coupe, il embrassa le jeune homme. Tant pis si certains les voyaient, de toute façon leur relation n’était un secret pour personne -merci Eli-.  
  
« On rentre ? C’est pas que j’aime pas t’embrasser, mais il fait pas chaud aujourd’hui. »  
  
« Oui, mais avant on passe a ton appartement et prend ce qu’il y reste de tes affaires. »  
  
Matt mit un instant avant de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.  
  
« Tu veux que je m’installe définitivement chez toi ? »  
  
« Si tu veux ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que je veux ! » S’exclama le jeune homme avant de l’embrasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Mot du 21/07/2020 : Maison [Mot du jour]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe [Foire aux baisers]  
> Lieu du 21/09/2020 : Université [Lieu du jour]  
> Foire aux duo 2 - Nicholas Rush / Amanda Perry [Foire aux duos]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]


	4. L'innocence d'un enfant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu *cet euphémisme* de retard le texte pour le Thème du 04/10 : "Nuage"

Matthew s’était endormit, allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Nick. Cet idiot avait réussit à se chopper un bon gros rhume. Nick travaillait sur sa tablette, préférant travailler la dessus pour rester près de son compagnon. Le mathématicien surveillait du coin de l’œil Matt Junior, qui était assez par terre -ou plutôt sur un gros coussin- et qui dessinait tranquillement. C’était étonnant de voir un enfant aussi calme à cet âge. Mais il l’était calme, et sage. La télé était allumée sur une chaîne de dessin animé et le petit regardait de temps en temps tout en dessinant, mais elle semblait plus servir de fond sonore qu’autre chose.  
  
Le petit leva soudain les yeux, s’interrompant dans son magnifique dessin de nuages, pour observé curieusement les deux hommes.  
  
« Je peux t’appeler Papa Nick ? » Demanda l’enfant comme si de rien n’était. Comme si c’était totalement normal, et au fond eh bien pour lui ça l’était, son papa aimait beaucoup Nick et ils vivaient tout les trois ensemble maintenant -sa mamie avait eu un peu de mal a accepter qu’il ne vive plus chez elle- donc... Nick était un peu son deuxième papa du coup. Non ?  
  
Nick se figea en entendant la question, il faillit lâcher sa tablette sous la surprise, parce que pour le coup il ne s’y attendait pas. Le mathématicien cligna des yeux et regarda le petit garçon qui le fixait avec l’air plein d’espoir.  
  
« Évidemment que tu peux. » Répondit-il. Comment est-ce qu’il aurait pu dire non ? Franchement. Ce gamin était trop adorable.  
  
L’exclamation de joie qui suivit réveilla en sursaut Matt qui se redressa juste à temps pour voir son fils se jeter dans les bras de Nick avec un énorme sourire.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que... ? » Commença-t-il encore à moitié endormit. Et sans qu’il comprenne comment, il se retrouva tiré dans un câlin, baillant Matt décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Après tout, il avait les deux amour de sa vie près de lui, et aucun nuage noir à l’horizon pour gâcher son bonheur, alors que demander de plus ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Titre du 04/10/2020 : "La vie avec toi." [Titre du jour]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Action 35 : S’endormir sur un canapé [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par N [Qui est-ce]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 510\. Espoir [Si tu l'oses]  
> Mot du 03/08/2020 : Enfant [Mot du jour]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu moins de retard qu'hier voilà pour le thème du 5 Octobre de _Sur votre 31_. « Bien sûr », le thème.

Les cours de mathématique de Nick étaient définitivement trop compliqué pour Matt, mais comme ça ne comptait pas vraiment pour sa moyenne il continuait de les suivre. Ajouté à cela qu’il pouvait passer le temps à regarder Nick et à l’écouter parler. Et s’il passait plus de temps à dessiner sur une feuille qu’à prendre des notes, ça n’était pas Eli qui allait dire quelque chose. De tout façon, il avait son professeur particulier à la maison. Ça, même si ça faisait déjà quelques semaines, il avait encore du mal à s’y faire. Nick l’avait prit par surprise en lui « proposant » de s’installer, réellement s’installer, pas juste passer la majorité du temps chez Nick et garder son appartement non. Maintenant c’était définitif et officiel, c’était plus chez Nick, c’était chez eux. Sa mère avait été surprise, et ça n’avait pas été facile de lui faire accepter que Matt Junior -bon sang qu’il détestait son ex d’avoir appelé leur fils comme lui- ne vive plus chez elle. Ceci dit, elle avait totalement craqué et pratiquement gagatiser quand il lui avait que Nick était devenue « Papa Nick » pour le petit. Et ça se passait étonnement bien, pourtant son compagnon n’avait pas l’air d’apprécier les enfants plus que ça en général.  
  
Matt tenta de se concentrer sur le cours, mais sans succès. Écouter Nick ? Sans aucun problème. Comprendre ce qu’il expliquait ? Ça c’était un peu plus compliquer quand il laissait dérivé ses pensées comme il l’avait fait. Et comme il continuait de faire. Oui, bon, okay il n’était pas très attentif. Mais comment est-ce qu’il pouvait se concentrer sur ce que Nick expliquait ? Surtout quand Nick portait une de ses chemises blanc bien ajustées. Clairement il avait envie de tout sauf de se concentré sur le cours hein.  
  
Un coup de coude le sortit de ses pensées et le fit sursauter, il fusilla Eli du regard et son ami lui adressa un sourire innocent avant de lui montrer que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires.  
  
« Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu rêvassais pour afficher cet air idiot. » Marmonna Eli.  
  
« Non, tu ne veux pas savoir. » Confirma Matt avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Eli grimaça et rassembla rapidement ses affaires.  
  
« Attends que vous soyez rentrer chez vous pour lui sauter dessus quand même. »  
  
Et Eli fila sans demander son reste, il avait plus important à faire. Après tout, ce soir, il avait proposer de prendre son filleul chez lui, il devait bien aller le récupérer à l’école.  
  
Matt prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires. Et Nick le rejoignit alors que l’amphi se vidait lentement.  
  
« Tu n’as rien écouter de ce que j’expliquais, pas vrai ? » Demanda Nick en attrapant la feuille sur laquelle Matt avait dessiner.  
  
« Bien sûr que si, je t’écoute tout le temps. »  
  
Nick haussa un sourcil.  
  
« D’accord, je rectifie, tu n’as absolument rien comprit de ce que j’expliquais ? »  
  
Et cette fois, la question était purement rhétorique.  
  
« Ça… je peux difficilement nié. » Répondit le jeune homme alors que son amant levait les yeux au ciel. « J’dis pas non a un cours privé, hein. »  
  
« Bien sûr, un cours privé où on ferait tout sauf des maths. »  
  
« Comment tu as deviner ? »  
  
Oh ça, Nick se le demandait bien. Ou peut-être pas en fait. Vu comment Matt le regardait depuis de longues minutes. Nick souffla et attrapa le bras de Matt pour le tirer vers lui et l’embrasser. Oui, ils étaient en plein milieu de l’amphi. Et oui, il y avait encore des étudiants. Tant pis, ça n’était qu’un baiser. Un baiser qui se prolongeait peut-être un peu trop. Matt lui faisait faire des folies, décida Nick alors qu’ils se séparaient, pour pouvoir respirer.  
  
« J’en déduis que tu es d’accord ? » Le ton du jeune homme était totalement satisfait et il affichait un sourire fier de lui.  
  
« Rentrons. » Répondit juste Nick en s’écartant pour attraper la sacoche de son ordinateur, il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie en ignorant les quelques étudiants qui avaient assister à la scène. Ça n’était pas comme si personne n’était au courant, même s’ils étaient rester assez discret jusqu’alors. Matt le suivit rapidement en souriant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Lieu du 21/09/2020 : Université [Lieu du jour]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe [Foire aux baiser]  
> Couleur du 15/08/2020 : blanc [Couleur du jour]  
> Quarante deuxième baiser : Un baiser passionné [Le défi des baisers]  
> écrire sur un homme [Qui est-ce]  
> Foire au duo 31 Eli Wallace / Matthew Scott [Foire aux duos]


	6. Grasse matinée loupée et question d'enfant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le _Sur votre 31_ du 06/10 : _Pouvoir_ , j'ai eu un peu -beaucoup- de mal à trouver une idée. Et je remercie **Leia Favaz** pour la suggestion ♥

Un dimanche matin, à 7h30, on a envie de faire la grasse matinée. Surtout quand il pleut dehors. Les deux hommes encore confortablement installés sous la couette n’étaient pas pressé d’en bouger, de toute façon l’un des deux dormait encore profondément, et l’autre somnolait encore à moitié. Ils n’avaient juste pas prévu qu’une tornade miniature nommée Matthew Scott Jr allait arrivé brutalement dans leur chambre si tôt, ni qu’il allait sauter sur le lit.  
  
« Papa ! Papa Nick ! » S’exclama le petit garçon, debout sur le lit.  
  
Nick grommela et se redressa pour attraper le petit et le mettre sous la couette, entre Matt et lui.  
  
« Il est trop tôt. » Marmonna le mathématicien.  
  
« Mais papa Nick ! » Protesta l’enfant.  
  
« Dors. » Oui il était ronchon le matin, avant son café.  
  
Le gamin remua.  
  
« Mais papa Nick j’ai rêvé que j’étais un super héros ! »  
  
Nick entendit Matt rire et il fusilla son compagnon du regard. C’était loupé pour la grasse matinée hein. Et il n’avait pas encore bu son café.  
  
« Les super héros dorment aussi, Matty. »  
  
« Maiiis... »  
  
Bon sang, comment est-ce qu’il pouvait résister quand le gamin lui faisait ces yeux de chaton battu, hein ? Et Matt n’aidait pas du vu comment il ricanait discrètement, Matty ne s’en était pas rendu trop concentrer sur lui. Évidemment.  
  
« Steuplait papa Nick tu voudrais avoir quoi comme pouvoir ? »  
  
Pour le coup, la question surpris Nick. Ça, il s’y attendait pas. Et à voir le regard de son compagnon, lui non plus ne s’attendait pas à ce que Matty pose ça comme question.  
  
« Je dirais, le pouvoir du professeur Xavier. » Et ça n’était pas du tout parce qu’il était curieux de savoir à quoi Matt pouvait bien rêvasser au lieu de se concentrer en cours, pas du tout.  
  
« Oooooh. »  
  
« Maintenant tu veux bien dormir encore un peu ? »  
  
« Voui papa Nick. »  
  
Le petit garçon vint se blottir tout contre lui pour finir sa nuit.  
  
« Je crois que tu risques d’être coincé. » Souffla Matt en voyant son fils commencer à se rendormir.  
  
« Du moment que tu es là, ça ne me gêne pas d’être coincé. »  
  
Matt sourit et se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le haut du crâne, puis, se redressant un peu il embrassa Nick, une façon de dire bonjour.  
  
« Tu voudrais lire dans les pensées alors ? » Demanda le jeune homme en souriant, légèrement amusé. « Si j’osais, je supposerais que c’est pour savoir à quoi je rêvasse au lieu de me concentrer en cours. »  
  
Pour toute réponse il n’eut droit qu’à un regard noir, et au silence. Ça ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié, Nick était -comme le disait si bien Amande Perry- un ours. Encore plus le matin avant d’avoir eu sa dose de caféine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> écrire sur un homme [Qui est-ce]  
> Défi baiser 112 : Un baiser le matin, pour dire bonjour [Foire aux baisers]  
> Cent vingt et unième baiser : Un baiser sur le haut du crâne [Le défi des baisers]  
> Mot du 21/09/2020 : Café [Mot du jour]  
> Mignonnerie du 12/09/2020 : A et B font la grasse matinée mais sont réveillés par leur enfant. [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 58 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott Junior [Foire aux duos]  
> 481\. Caféine [Si tu l'oses]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le thème du 07/10 du _Sur votre 31_ : _Fondre_.  
> Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce drabble (qui est un flash-back). Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour _Lune_ hein. *on y croit*

Ça faisait des semaines qu’ils se tournaient autour. Ils étaient encouragés par Eli -le meilleur ami de Matthew- et par Amanda -la meilleure amie de Nicholas-, tous les deux semblaient trouvé la situation définitivement amusante. Matthew et Nicholas trouvaient ça un peu moins amusant. Matthew ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, certes il avait totalement bugué et craqué pour Nicholas lors du premier cours auquel il avait assister, mais Nicholas était un professeur et lui un étudiant. Et même si Eli l’encourageait à foncé, il hésitait.  
  
De son côté Nicholas en était au même point, d’accord, lui et Matthew se tournaient autour, et ils flirtaient selon Mandy, mais franchement comment est-ce que quelqu’un comme Matthew pourrait s’intéresser à lui ? Il était plus vieux. Et oui, d’accord Mandy lui flanquerait probablement une claque derrière le crâne s’il osait dire que l’âge était un problème.  
  
Il avait apprit à connaître le jeune homme, et ils s’entendaient très bien, même plus que bien. Bon sang, il craquait réellement pour Matthew. Au point qu’il n’appréciait pas du tout de voir certaines jeunes idiotes lui tourner autour -Chloé Armstrong encore moins que les autres, cette fille semblait croire que tout lui était dû parce que son père était un sénateur et ça agaçait Nick plus que tout le reste-.  
  
« Tu es un idiot, Nick, tu le sais ça ? » Lui demanda Mandy.  
  
Il avait le regard fixé sur Matthew, le jeune homme était adossé à un arbre pas très loin et observait il ne savait quoi tout en mangeant une glace.  
  
Nick ne répondit pas à son amie. Il n’avait rien à répondre, elle avait raison, il le savait parfaitement. Aussi préféra-t-il se diriger vers Matthew, le jeune homme le regarda un peu surpris. Quand il posa une main sur la joue de Matt le regard du jeune homme s’écarquilla, puis, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait Nick l’embrassa. Il n’avait plus envie de résisté, ni de tourner autour du pot.  
  
La glace au chocolat s’écrasa au sol alors que Matthew répondait avec empressement au baiser. Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne remarqua Amanda en train de s’éloigner avec un grand sourire, vraiment ces deux-là avaient été aussi idiot l’un que l’autre.  
  
Lorsqu’il s’écarta, Nick chercha à s’excuser, mais Matthew l’en empêcha en l’embrassant à son tour. D’accord. Ça se passait mieux que ce qu’il avait espérer.  
  
Et tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient, la chaleur de ce début d’été faisait fondre la glace tombée au sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Lieu du 21/09/2020 : Université [Lieu du jour]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> écrire un drabble flash back pour le SV31 [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> Dixième Baiser : Un baiser qui a un goût de chocolat [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 11 : Un baiser sous un arbre [Foire aux baisers]  
> ACTION 46 : Embrasser son vis-à-vis sous le coup de l’impulsion [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Foire aux duos 2 - Nicholas Rush / Amanda Perry [Foire aux duos]  
> Mot du 07/10/20 : Idiot [Mot du jour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème n°8 du _Sur votre 31_ , _Lune_.  
> Et un tout grand merci pour ton copc amour ♥

Matty ne faisait jamais d’histoires pour aller dormir, la seule chose qu’il réclamait à Nick, ainsi qu’à son papa, c’était un bisou et un câlin.  
  
« Papa Nick... » Appela Matty en lui attrapant la manche alors que Nick allait s’éloigner pour quitter la chambre. « Tu sais pourquoi la lune sourit ? »  
  
La question surpris Nick, comme d’habitude, il ne s’attendait jamais aux questions de Matty. Jetant un coup d’œil en direction de la fenêtre il vit que la lune était visible et c’était un croissant de lune, ceci expliquait cela. Nick souffla, évidemment Matt était déjà partit se coucher hein, enfin non, travailler encore un peu sur son ordinateur. La prochaine fois il ferai en sorte de s’esquiver en premier, pour éviter ce genre de question.  
  
« Papa Nick ? »  
  
Nick s’assit sur le bord du lit en réfléchissant rapidement a quelque chose à donner comme explication parce que Matty ne comprendrait probablement pas la vraie explication, trop jeune pour ça. Donc autant bricoler une explication qui serait plausible dans l’esprit d’un enfant.  
  
« Elle sourit parce qu’elle veut rendre les enfants heureux quand ils la regardent. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi elle devient toute ronde ? »  
  
Ah oui évidemment, il aurait du s’y attendre. Bon eh bien, bricoler une autre explication hein. Il n’était pas vraiment doué pour ça, mais bon Matty était content de ses réponses alors…  
  
« C’est parce qu’elle est heureuse. »  
  
« Et pis elle distribue tout son bonheur a tout le monde ? »  
  
« C’est ça. »  
  
« D’accord ! »  
  
Matty se recoucha comme il faut dans son lit et Nick lui embrassa le front avant de le border correctement, puis, il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Matt dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme était assit sur le lit, a travailler sur son ordinateur portable.  
  
« Ça été long. » Fit remarquer Matt en levant les yeux. En général dire bonne nuit à Matty ne prenait pas aussi longtemps à Nick.  
  
« Matty a voulu savoir pourquoi la lune sourit. » Répondit Nick en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « C’est adorable, mais j’ai un peu de mal à trouver quoi répondre quand il pose des questions pareilles. »  
  
Matt eu un sourire et le regarda du coin de l’œil tout en terminant ce qu’il faisait.  
  
« Et qu’est-ce que ton génial cerveau à trouver comme explication ? »  
  
« Qu’elle sourit parce qu’elle veut rendre les enfants heureux. » Répondit Nick en regardant le plafond, comme s’il était très intéressant.  
  
« Mignon. » Commenta Matt tout en éteignant son ordinateur qu’il posa ensuite par terre. Le jeune homme se pencha vers Nick et embrassa son compagnon avant de s’installer contre lui. « Il a juste demander ça ? »  
  
« Non. Mais tu lui demandera demain, là, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de discuter. »  
  
Matt sourit et l’embrassa à nouveau. Ça n’était pas comme s’il avait très envie de parler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> écrire sur un enfant qui demande pourquoi la lune fait un sourire [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 58 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott Junior [Foire aux duos]  
> L : Lune [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Mot du 12/08/2020 : Nuit [Mot du jour]  
> Trente troisième baiser : Un baiser sur le front [Le défi des baisers]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 du thème "Lune" du 8 octobre !

L’heure du coucher approchait pour Matty qui profitait que ses deux papas soient occupés dans la cuisine pour jouer encore près de la fenêtre du salon, de là il avait une vue parfaite sur la lune. Et même sur les étoiles. Le petit adorait regarder la lune et les étoiles. Chez sa mamie il n’avait pas souvent eu l’occasion de les observer. Et depuis qu’il vivait chez papa Nick avec son papa, il pouvait regarder ça tout les soirs.  
  
Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils en remarquant un truc auquel il n’avait pas fait attention avant. La lune avait changer en quelques soirs. Il la fixa pendant un long moment, puis il se leva d’un bond.  
  
« Papa ! »  
  
Matt sursauta en entendant son fils l’appeler. Assit sur le bord de la table de la cuisine, il vit Matty arrivé en courant du salon. Le petit lui attrapa la main et le tira.  
  
« Vient voir ! » S’exclama le petit garçon.  
  
Matt échangea un regard avec son compagnon qui haussa les épaules en signe d’incompréhension, aux dernière nouvelles Nick ne lisait pas dans les pensée. Même si parfois, il aimerait bien.  
  
« Regarde papa ! » Lança Matty en allant se planter devant la fenêtre du salon, les deux hommes l’avaient suivit. « La lune, elle est cassée ! » S’exclama le petit garçon.  
  
Matt cligna des yeux.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Mais regardeeee ! »  
  
En voyant l’air d’incompréhension totale de Matt, Nick ne put s’empêcher de rire, ah pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés. D’habitude c’était Matt qui se marrait quand Matty lui posait une question qui le prenait par surprise. Et là, eh bien c’était Matt qui était prit par surprise. Matt lui jeta un coup d’œil et regarda par la fenêtre. Ah… oui d’accord, la lune n’était pas pleine. Et Matty n’avait jamais du vraiment y faire attention avant puisqu’il n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion d’observer la lune et les étoiles chez sa grand-mère. Ceci expliquait cela.  
  
« C’est normal... » Il lança un regard à Nick pour lui demander de l’aide, parce que vraiment comment expliquer la raison du changement de forme de la lune à un enfant de cet âge.  
  
Nick haussa un sourcil et afficha un sourire légèrement moqueur. S’appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte du salon, Nick décida finalement d’aider son compagnon qui n’arrivait pas à expliquer clairement.  
  
« La lune est un peu différente tout les jours pendant un mois, Matty. » Dit Nick en fouillant dans un meuble pour en sortir un appareil photo. Il savait qu’il y avait une carte mémoire dedans, mais il ne se souvenait plus des photos qu’il y avait dessus. Pas grave. Une expérience et une illustration du phénomène serait plus claire qu’une explication compliquée pour Matty. « On va faire un truc toi et moi, tout les soirs pendant un mois on va prendre une photo de la lune, d’accord ? »  
  
Matty eut un grand sourire en hochant la tête.  
  
« D’accord Papa Nick ! »  
  
« File te préparer à aller au lit maintenant. »  
  
« D’accord ! » Répondit l’enfant en courant vers l’escalier pour monter se préparer à aller au lit.  
  
Matt rejoignit Nick et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon en venant l’embrasser.  
  
« T’es doué avec lui. »  
  
« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser t’embrouiller dans ton explication. » Répondit Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Question de bébé Groot 12 : Enfant adore regarder la lune. Ce soir, quelque chose la dérange : la lune n'est pas pleine. Elle l’observe avec attention, puis s’écrie : « Regarde, maman/papa, la lune, elle est cassée ! » [Les questions de bébé Groot]  
> L : Lune [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Foire aux duos 58 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott Junior [Foire aux duos]  
> ACTION 150 : S’asseoir sur le bord d’une table [Foire aux folles actions]


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le thème "Bouton" du 9 octobre.  
> Ça frôle un peu le rating M. Juste un peu. Et... bref... première fois que je frôle ce rating alors un peu d'indulgence please !

Il avait à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte que Matt lui sautait dessus, l’embrassant comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis des jours, alors qu’ils avaient juste passé une soirée chacun de son côté. Matt avec Eli et Ginn, Nick avec Mandy.  
  
Évidemment il n’avait pas protester, il n’en avait aucune envie, d’accord l’empressement de Matt l’avait surpris. Vraiment, ce genre d’accueil était inattendu, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, absolument pas.  
  
Clairement, il n’avait aucune idée de comment il étaient parvenu à aller à l’étage, sans tomber -bon ils avaient perdu quelques vêtements sur le trajet, donc une chemise définitivement, les boutons n’ayant pas résisté à l’empressement et à la fougue du jeune homme- mais il y étaient arrivés. Et Nick était torse nu sur leur lit, Matt installé au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme jouait plus qu’autre chose avec le bouton du jeans, affichant un sourire taquin, faisait grommeler Nick.  
  
Matt se pencha pour l’embrasser, et Nick lui attrapa la nuque pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner trop vite, ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu’ils ne se perdent dans le baiser. Et dans les sensations.  
  
Matt sourit en cassent le baiser, ils étaient haletant tout les deux, et voir son amant dans cet état à cause de lui, lui plaisait peut-être un peu trop. Matt l’embrassa a nouveau, avant de dérivé dans le cou. « Je t’aime. » Souffla le jeune homme entre deux baisers.  
  
Un son étrangler, ressemblant à moitié à un gémissement et à moitié à un grommellement échappa à Nick quand il réalisa ce que Matt avait fait. Le jeune homme affichait un sourire en observant son œuvre, le suçon était bien visible dans le cou de son amant.  
  
« Matt ! » Marmonna Nick.  
  
« Désolé, c’était trop tentant. » Répondit le jeune homme en l’embrassant au coin des lèvres.  
  
Le grommellement de Nick se transforma en gémissement quand Matt glissa sa main dans son jeans. Souriant le jeune homme entreprit de débarrasser Nick de ce qu’il avait encore comme vêtements, et fit la même chose pour lui.  
  


* * *

  
Un peu plus tard, allongés l’un à côté de l’autre, Nick regardait son compagnon qui dessinait des formes du bout des doigts sur son torse. Matt semblait totalement plongé dans ses pensées, qui devaient être très agréables vu son sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Cancer : Fanfiction : Un personnage A vient à peine de passer le pas de la porte qu’un personnage B lui saute dessus. [Horoscope]  
> ACTION 161 : Faire un suçon à quelqu'un [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi des adultes 5 – Votre texte doit se composer à moitié de tease [Le défi des adultes]  
> Soixante deuxième baiser : Un baiser suivi par d'autres sur le cou [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 101 : Un baiser au coin des lèvres [Foire aux baisers]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Les prompts d'amour]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime. » [Prompt par millier]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)


	11. Chapter 11

Nick regardait le lever de soleil, une tasse de café dans les mains, il était tôt et c’était le week-end mais il n’arrivait plus à dormir. Alors plutôt que risquer de réveiller Matt en bougeant trop dans leur lit en tentant de retrouver le sommeil, il s’était lever. En sentant quelque chose tirer légèrement sur son pantalon de pyjama, le mathématicien baissa les yeux pour voir un Matty encore tout ensommeillé. Nick posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et souleva le petit garçon se blottit contre lui en calant son visage contre son cou.  
  
« Tu devrais encore dormir, Matty. » Gronda doucement Nick. Il était trop tôt pour qu’un enfant de cet âge soit déjà lever. Mais peut-être qu’il avait fait du bruit et qu’il l’avait réveiller.  
  
« Cauchemar papa Nick. » Bailla le petit garçon en s’accrochant à lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage.  
  
Nick resserra son étreinte sur le petit garçon.  
  
« Tu veux me raconter ? »  
  
Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le petit secouer la tête.  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
Nick laissa Matty tranquille, l’enfant respirait calmement, alors probablement qu’il ne se souvenait pas de son cauchemar mais qu’il s’était réveiller en sursaut et qu’il avait juste chercher à se rassurer. Tenant correctement le petit avec un bras il reprit sa tasse et termina son café.  
  
« Papa Nick... »  
  
« Oui Matty ? »  
  
« C’est quoi ? » Demanda le petit garçon en attrapant l’anneau en argent qui était accroché à une chaîne qu’il portait autour du cou. Nick se figea. Oh, ça… Un soupir lui échappa et posant sa tasse vide sur le plan de travail il décida de remonter.  
  
Une fois réinstaller dans le lit, Matty installer dans ses bras et jouant avec l’anneau, il hésita un instant.  
  
« Alors papa Nick ? » Chuchota Matty pour ne pas réveiller son papa, il avait envie de se rendormir, mais il voulait savoir.  
  
« Avant de connaître ton papa j’ai été marié. » Répondit Nick.  
  
« Oh ? Comme mamie était mariée à papy ? »  
  
« Oui. » Confirma Nick.  
  
« Mamie elle a un anneau comme ça… c’est pour les gens qui se marient ? »  
  
Malgré les souvenirs tristes qui lui revenaient, et la sensation d’avoir en quelque sorte trahit Gloria, Nick sourit.  
  
« Oui, ça s’appelle une alliance. » Détachant la chaîne il donna l’alliance à Matty pour qu’il puisse la regarder à son aise.  
  
« Elle était comment ? » Chuchota Matty en levant des yeux de chaton curieux vers lui.  
  
Le petit garçon voulait autant savoir, qu’il voulait occuper son esprit à autre chose. Alors Nick lui parla de Gloria et de l’amour de cette dernière pour la musique. Et finalement après de longues minutes, confortablement installé sur lui, le petit garçon se rendormit.  
  
« Elle devait être une femme formidable. » Souffla une voix près de lui.  
  
Nick faillit sursauter et se son regard se posa sur Matt qui l’observait, il n’avait pas remarquer que le jeune homme était réveillé.  
  
« Je... » Nick détourna le regard. C’était gênant.  
  
« Eh... » Se redressant Matt se rapprocha et posa une main sur la joue de Nick pour l’obligé à le regarder. « Je ne peux pas t’en vouloir, tu l’as aimée et je ne t’en voudrais jamais si tu penses à elle encore parfois. » Il embrassa son compagnon au coin des lèvres.  
  
« Matt... »  
  
« Je t’aime, ne l’oublie pas, Nick. » Le coupa le jeune homme.  
  
« Je ne l’oublie pas, mais je n’aurais pas du parler de Gloria. »  
  
« Matty te l’a demander. » Le jeune homme attrapa l’alliance qui était tombée de la main de son fils et l’observa, contrairement à Matty il réussit à lire l’inscription gravée à l’intérieur de l’anneau. Gloria. C’était celle de Gloria que Nick avait gardée. Attrapa la chaîne il glissa l’anneau dessus et la remit au cou de son amant, il l’embrassa à nouveau, cette fois en essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour lui. « C’est beau ce que tu as fait Nick. » Dit-il en montrant l’anneau. « Et ça n’est pas ça, ni le fait que tu puisses penser à Gloria parfois, qui va m’empêcher de t’aimer. Tu as le droit d’être heureux, tu le sais hein ? Et je suis sûr qu’elle ne t’en veux pas. »  
  
Un poids sembla quitter les épaules du mathématicien qui sourit à son compagnon.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Dit-il avant d’embrasser Matt. « Je t’aime et je suis heureux avec toi. » Et baissant le regard sur le petit garçon qui s’était endormit à moitié sur lui et à moitié sur le lit, il rectifia ce qu’il venait de dire. « Avec vous deux en fait. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> je t’aime 33 : Je t’aime, ne l’oublie pas [Je t'aime]  
> Foire aux duos 58 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott Junior [Foire aux duos]  
> Défi baiser 101 : Un baiser au coin des lèvres [Foire aux baisers]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime » [Prompt par millier]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Les prompts d'amour]


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le thème "Logique" du 11 octobre !

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda encore une fois Matt.  
  
« Matt... » Soupira Nick, franchement combien de fois encore est-ce qu’il allait lui demander ? « Ça ne me dérange pas de déposer Matty à l’école. » Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois depuis la veille. Matt ne pouvait pas déposer Matty à l’école. « Et tout va bien se passer. » Ajouta le mathématicien en devinant ce que Matt allait dire.  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
Qu’on soit clair, il avait parfaitement confiance en Nick pour déposer Matty à l’école. Le truc c’est qu’il n’avait pas envie que son compagnon se prenne des réflexion de la part de certains crétins.  
  
« Tu sais que... »  
  
« Oui Matt, je sais que certains parents ne sont pas très ouvert. » Le coupa Nick, pas très ouvert était un euphémisme. Vu les remarques que Matt s’était prit au début, puisqu’il était selon les autres parents un « père célibataire ». Et vu la manière dont Eli avait décrit les réactions quand c’était lui qui passer chercher Matty à l’école. « Ne t’inquiète pas, d’accord ? » Dit Nick.  
  
« D’accord, d’accord. »  
  
  
Le trajet jusqu’à l’école n’avait pas été compliqué. Il y avait déjà quelques parents qui discutaient. Bon sang, ça c’était bien le genre de chose que Nick éviterait. Avant de descendre de la voiture Matty lui colla un bisou sur la joue avec un grand sourire.  
  
La femme qui accueillait les enfants haussa un sourcil en le voyant avec Matty.  
  
« Bonjour ! » Dit la femme avec un sourire à l’attention de Matty. « Vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle à Nick.  
  
« C’est papa Nick ! » Lança Matty sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Papa Nick est l’amoureux de papa ! »  
  
Il ne l’aurait pas dit comme ça, mais il n’allait pas contredire Matty. De toute façon c’était la vérité. Ceci dit Nick ne comprendrait probablement jamais la logique enfante de Matty qui lui avait fait décrété que « puisque t’es l’amoureux de papa, t’es mon deuxième papa ».  
  
« Oh. » La femme eut un sourire. « Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Matty à souvent mentionner « l’amoureux de son papa », j’étais curieuse. »  
  
Matty fit un grand sourire et rentra dans la cours de l’école pour rejoindre ses copains.  
  
Le tout sous les regards pas très ravis des parents qui traînaient là à papoter.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux ! Matty est un enfant bien élevé, contrairement à certains de leurs enfants. » Dit la femme en lançant un regards noirs au petit groupe. « Peu importe ce qu’ils peuvent bien penser. »  
  
« Je sais. C’est plus pour Matty que je m’inquiète, les remarques des autres enfants peuvent être blessantes. »  
  
« On essaie de leur apprendre à être tolérant, mais vu les parents que certains ont ça n’est pas gagner d’avance. » Soupira la femme avant de le saluer pour rentrer dans l’école après que tout les enfants soient arrivés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Défi baiser 24 : Un baiser sur la joue. Contrainte : Doit être fait par un enfant [Foire aux baisers]  
> Vingtième Baiser : Un baiser d'un enfant [Le défi des baisers]  
> Mot du 17/09/2020 : Amoureux(se) [Mot du jour]


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le thème du 12 octobre "Eau".

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir alors qu’ils venaient de quitter le restaurant, la pluie n’était pas prévue, et ils n’avaient pas de parapluie. C’était Matt qui avait insister pour qu’ils rentrent quand même à pied, ça n’était que de l’eau qu’il avait dit. Sauf que l’eau était quelque peu glaciale, et s’ils se choppaient la crève, Nick rejetterait toute la faute sur Matt. Ceci dit, lorsqu’il regardait son compagnon alors qu’ils marchaient sous la pluie, le sourire du jeune homme lui donnait envie de sourire. Il voulait bien qu’il appréciait ça, et il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Sauf s’ils finissaient vraiment par tomber malade.  
  
« Tu m’en veux d’avoir voulu qu’on rentre à pied ? » Demanda soudain le jeune homme.  
  
Nick souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, franchement comme s’il pourrait lui en vouloir pour ça. Le mathématicien secoua la tête et attrapa la main de son compagnon, en lui souriant.  
  
« Non. » Répondit-il. « Par contre si on tombe malade, là je t’en voudrais probablement un peu. »  
  
Matt grimaça, oui, d’accord il n’avait pas penser à ça. Mais tant pis. S’ils tombaient malades, il assumerait et subirait sans protester les ronchonnements de son amant.  
  
« D’accord, si on tombe malade je supporterai tes ronchonnements sans broncher. »  
  
Nick le regarda du coin de l’œil, le sourire de Matt s’était fait taquin et railleur. Autour d’eux les gens marchaient vite pour rentrer chez eux, et Nick avait bien capter certains regards quand il avait attraper la main de Matt. Mais il n’en avait rien à faire. Il s’arrêta brusquement, surprenant Matt qui se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil, Nick tira le jeune homme vers lui et l’embrassa. Sous la pluie, au beau milieu de la foule, au milieu de tout ces gens pressés.  
  
« Pas que je m’en plaigne... » Commença Matt une fois le baiser rompu, mais sans pour s’écarter de son compagnon, ni même songer à reprendre leur route. « Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« J’en avais envie. » Répondit Nick. Juste une envie comme ça.  
  
« Tu recommences quand tu veux. » Dit le jeune homme en souriant, de ce sourire qui faisait toujours craqué Nick, et d’ailleurs il craqua puisqu’il embrassa encore Matt. Peu importait la pluie et les regards des autres, ça n’était pas important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup 37 : placer le mot "pleuvoir" [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> ACTION 104 : Embrasser son partenaire dans la foule et sous la pluie [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi baiser 9 : Un baiser sous la pluie [Foire aux baisers]  
> Quatrième Baiser : Un baiser sous la pluie [Le défi des baisers]  
> Situation 29 : Un personnage A regarde un personnage B sous la pluie [1001 situations]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le thème du 13 octobre "Lettre".

Matt jeta la lettre sur la table, il avait à peine lu le début, heureusement Matty jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Nick se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.  
  
« Matt ? »  
  
« Mon ex. » Marmonna le jeune homme en fusillant la lettre du regard avant de s’asseoir sur le bord de la table. « Elle a apprit je ne sais comment qu’on est ensemble, et que Matty vit avec nous. Du coup, elle estime que Matty n’est pas dans un environnement familial stable... »  
  
Nick s’approcha et prit son compagnon dans ses bras, Matt se laissa faire calant son visage contre le cou de Nick.  
  
« J’ai pas envie qu’elle me l’enlève. »  
  
« Elle ne le fera pas. » Dit Nick. « Tu m’as dit qu’elle a totalement renoncer à ses droits, non ? »  
  
« Oui mais… elle reste sa mère. »  
  
« Matty ne la connaît pas. Bon sang, Matt ! Tu sais que ta mère acceptait qu’elle voie Matty n’importe quand, et quand tu es revenu, tu ne lui a pas interdit de le voir. Tu as fait des efforts pour qu’elle fasse partie de la vie de ton fils, mais elle n’a rien fait pour ça. Elle l’a abandonné depuis qu’il est né, tu crois vraiment qu’elle aurait gain de cause ? »  
  
« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Murmura le jeune homme. Cette lettre venait de mettre à jour toutes ses insécurités, et tout ses doutes.  
  
« Moi je sais Matt. » Répondit Nick en l’embrassant sur la tempe. « Elle ne t’enlèvera pas ton fils... » Il resserra son étreinte. « Elle ne nous enlèvera pas _notre_ fils. » Se corrigea-t-il, si au début il avait été un peu mal à l’aise à l’idée de considérer Matty comme son fils, maintenant il s’était habituer à l’idée, et il n’avait plus peur de l’affirmer.  
  
Matt s’écarta un peu pour pouvoir regarder Nick, ce dernier avait l’air déterminé, et Matt sourit.  
  
« Merci. » Souffla-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »  
  
« Déjà tu n’aurais pas été dans cette situation... » Commença Nick.  
  
« N’oses même pas terminer cette phrase. » Gronda le jeune homme en le coupant. « Je suis très heureux avec toi. Et s’il faut faire face à ça, soit. Je t’aime. Et je ne regrette pas qu’on soit ensemble. »  
  
« Je ne regrette pas non plus. »  
  
« Bon, alors tout vas bien. »  
  
Pour autant, Nick ne le lâcha pas tout de suite, sentant que son compagnon avait besoin de ça encore un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate) [La semaine des couples]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Je ne sais pas 3 : "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi" [Je ne sais pas]  
> Défi baiser 22 : Un baiser sur la tempe [Foire aux baisers]  
> ACTION 66: Lire une lettre [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Les prompts d'amour]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime. » [Prompt par millier]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le thème du 14 octobre "Chien".

Il était plutôt tard quand Matt rentra, ça n’était pas prévu il devait rentré plus tôt, mais eh bien il n’avait pas non plus prévu de tomber sur un animal perdu dans la rue. Un chiot. Tout blanc… enfin blanc sous la saleté qui le recouvrait. En train de boitiller dans la rue. Alors forcément, il n’avait pu que craqué. L’animal s’était laissé approché, même s’il avait sembler un peu craintif, mais Matt avait réussi à le prendre dans ses bras en faisant attention à la patte qui semblait blessée.  
  
Quand il le vit rentrer en tenant cette petite chose tremblante dans ses bras, Nick haussa un sourcil.  
  
« Matt ? »  
  
« Je l’ai trouver en train de boitiller dans la rue, je pouvais pas le laisser là. »  
  
Nick soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment.  
  
« D’accord. » Nick prit doucement le chiot des bras de Matt et désigna l’escalier à son compagnon. « Matty est au lit mais il t’attends pour son bisou et son câlin. »  
  
« D’accord j’y vais. »  
  
Le jeune homme fila vers l’escalier laissant Nick avec le chiot. Il regarda la boule de poil, il était sale en plus d’être blessé. Un chiot abandonné. Tsss.  
  
« On va te laver boule de poil. Et ensuite on jettera un coup d’œil à ta patte. » Dit Nick.  
  
Ils l’emmèneraient chez le vétérinaire. Et éventuellement ils chercheraient à trouver son propriétaire, et s’il n’en avait pas Nick était sûr que Matt voudrait l’adopter. Bon après, du moment que cette boule de poil de venait pas sûr les lits, ça irait. Enfin s’il n’avait pas de propriétaire bien sûr.  
  
« Nick ? »  
  
« On le lave et on regarde sa patte. » Dit-il en levant les yeux vers Matt. « Demain on l’emmène chez le vétérinaire. »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Matt il faut bien vérifié si la blessure n’est pas grave ! » Soupira Nick. « Et aussi chercher son éventuel propriétaire, s’il a juste fugué ou s’est juste perdu. »  
  
Matt grommela un peu mais accepta.  
  
Le chiot finit au bain, et une fois tout propre, Nick jeta un coup d’œil à la patte. Ça n’était qu’une écharde, heureusement. L’écharde fut enlevée rapidement, et la petite blessure désinfectée et bandée.  
  
Après un moment il partirent se coucher. Et le chiot… termina au pied du lit des deux hommes. Un double regard de chien battu -dont l’un mieux réussi que l’autre- avait eu raison du « non il dort en bas » de Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Personnage 47 : Matthew Scott [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> 198 : Un personnage A ramène un animal trouvé au personnage B [1001 situations]  
> ACTION 130 : Soigner un animal [Foire aux folles actions]  
> A : Animal [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> La première fois que je trouve un animal errant [Premières fois]  
> Couleur du jour : Couleur du 15/08/2020 : Blanc [Couleur du jour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Sport.  
> Flash-back, quelques mois avant que Matt s'installe chez Nick

Assister a un match de baseball n’était pas vraiment ce que Nick aimait faire. Sauf qu’il avait été faible, face à Mandy et Matt. Déjà que c’était difficile de dire non à l’un ou l’autre, mais aux deux ? Il n’avait même pas essayer. D’accord, c’était le dernier match de la saison universitaire. Mais quand même. Ce genre d’événement ça n’était pas du tout son truc. Il préférait la tranquillité de son bureau aux gradins trop bruyant à cause des supporters des deux équipes. Si seulement Matt et Mandy ne s’étaient pas alliés pour qu’il accepte d’y aller. Bon sang, il était foutu s’ils continuaient comme ça. Vraiment.  
  
« Eh tu fais la tête ? » Souffla Matt à côté de lui en lui attrapant la main, et dans cette foule d’étudiants surexcités le geste passa inaperçu.  
  
« Non. Je ne suis pas un grand amateur de ce genre d’évènements. » Répondit Nick. Oh il n’avait rien contre les évènement sportif en général, mais il préférait y assister de loin, ou ne pas y assister tout court et connaître le résultat après. Il y avait trop de gens et trop de bruit.  
  
« Tu veux qu’on s’en aille ? » Demanda le jeune homme.  
  
« Non. Ça va, je vais supporter tout ça. » Et, comme ça faisait plaisir à Matt, et accessoirement à Mandy, qu’il soit là, ça allait. Et bon, il devait avouer qu’ils étaient bien placé. Et qu’il y avait peu de monde à se pressé autour d’eux. Donc ça allait à moitié.  
  
Matt ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant. Et ce pendant tout le match. Ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Foire aux duo 2 - Nicholas Rush - Amanda Perry


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème Disney

Matt était sortit promené le chien. Oui, ils avaient définitivement adopté le chiot que Matt avait trouvé, l’animal ayant été abandonné et n’était ni tatoué, ni pucé, il avait été proposer à l’adoption. Et Nick avait accepté qu’ils l’adoptent, en mettant comme condition que puisque Matt avait insisté, ça serait à lui de sortir le chiot.  
  
Sa tasse de café dans les mains Nick regardait Matty qui était allongé de tout son long par terre devant _Le Roi Lion 2_. Le petit adorait ce Disney là, et il avait déjà réclamé une peluche _Nuka_. Parce que le lion mal aimé du dessin animé était son préféré.   
  
Se réinstallant, Nick tâcha de reprendre son travail, mais, les réactions de Matty (qui ronchonnait quand Zira était méchante avec Nuka) et son attitude devant la chanson qui venait de commencer n’aidait pas à se concentrer.  
  
« Alors, c’est toi qui t’es choisie pour chasser Simba d’ici. » Et il était en chœur avec le personnage. Si Matty disait ne pas connaître cette scène par cœur, il ne le croirait pas.  
  
 _« La bataille sera sans pitié mais ce travail là me plait  
  
_ _La mélodie des grognements  
_ _Le contre-point des hurlements  
_ _La symphonie du grand départ  
_ _C’est mon chant d’espoir  
  
_ _Scar s’en va, mais Zira est bien là pour aimer ce petit coeur  
_ _Jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne un tueur et prenne goût à l’horreur »  
  
_ Non, ça n’aidait définitivement pas.  
  
« Dors, toi, vilain termite ! Je veux dire gentil petit chat... » Lança Matty, toujours en chœur avec Nuka.  
  
 _« Un jour quand tu seras grand  
  
_ _Tu deviendras roi !  
  
_ _Écoute les tambours de guerre !  
_ _Les rugissements de Kovu »  
  
_ « La soif de vengeance » Continua le petit garçon. Et Nick sourit en le regardant, même si la chanson n’était pas à proprement dit « mignonne », étonnant pour un Disney, Matty était adorable.  
  
 _« Sois témoin ! »  
  
_ C’était lui ou Matty semblait aussi agacer que le lion de l’intervention de la petite lionne ?  
  
 _« Oui, j’entends les bravos »  
  
_ « Kovu, le héros ! » Et le petit avait aussi peu d’entrain à dire ça que _Nuka_.  
  
 _« Je vois notre étendard  
_ _Dans un ciel de cauchemar  
_ _Rougi par ma victoire  
_ _C’est mon chant d’espoir ! »  
  
_ Nick réussit à reprendre son travail, avec en fond sonore le dessin animé et Matty qui disait les répliques de _Nuka_ en même temps que le personnage.  
  
Quand Matt rentra avec le chiot, Matty était tellement plongé dans le dessin animé qu’il ne le remarqua pas.  
  
« Il le connaît par cœur, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda Nick en désignant Matty.  
  
Matt s’était assit sur le bord de la table qui servait de bureau, et regardait le dessin animé. Eh il aimait bien lui. Il n’allait pas faire semblant de ne pas regarder et y jeter des coup d’œil furtif comme Nick le faisait quand il pensait qu’on ne le remarquait pas, erreur Matt l’avait bien remarquer. Mais il s’était abstenu de lui faire la réflexion. Il n’avait pas envie de finir sur le canapé pour une nuit. Pas que le canapé ne soit pas confortable pour dormir. Ou pour autre chose.   
  
« Oui. Il le connaît par cœur. Ça t’étonnes ? »  
  
« Pas vraiment non. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 58 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott Junior [Foire aux duos]  
> Mettre un bout des paroles de Mon chant d'espoir du Roi Lion 2 dans le drabble sur le thème Disney [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> Musique du 18/10/2020 [Musique du jour]


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème 17 : Je ne te crois pas

« Je m’inquiète de son bien-être ! » S’exclama la jeune femme assise devant Matt, attirant du même coup l’attention de tout le monde dans le café.  
  
Matt soupira. Bon sang, il était juste venu là pour attendre Nick, comme chaque fois que son compagnon avait encore un cours à donner, et que le cours était d’un niveau trop élevé pour Matt. Et elle avait débarquer comme ça, furieuse, parce qu’elle avait eu une réponse négative à ses exigences. Elle voulait récupéré la garde de Matty ? Et puis quoi encore ? Vu ce qu’elle avait fait quand il était né.  
  
« Évite de crier, s’il te plaît, les gens n’ont pas besoin de savoir de quoi on parle. » Marmonna Matt en fixant d’un regard noir les quelques curieux qui les observaient. « Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne te crois pas. »  
  
« C’est mon fils ! »  
  
« Que tu voulais quand j’étais encore ici, mais dès qu’on m’a envoyé en mission tu as décidé que tu n’en voulais plus. » Voyant le regard choqué de la jeune femme il haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? Tu croyais que ma mère ne me dirait pas toutes les conneries que tu as raconté ? Bon dieu, mais redescends sur terre. »  
  
« Je... »  
  
« En plus quand ma mère a fait des efforts pour te permettre de rester dans la vie de Matty, tu les a tous ignorer. Quand je suis rentrer, je suis rester un peu à l’écart parce que j’ai passé du temps en centre de revalidation. Mais je faisais le maximum pour passer du temps avec lui et apprendre à connaître mon fils. Ose me dire que tu t’intéresses à lui et que tu le connais. »  
  
« Je suis prête à faire des efforts ! »  
  
« Tu arrives huit ans trop tard. » Répliqua le jeune homme qui vit du coin de l’œil la porte du café s’ouvrir et Nick rentrer. « Il n’a pas besoin de toi. »  
  
« Tu vis avec un homme. »  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« Mais enfin c’est... » Elle s’interrompit alors que quelqu’un s’arrêtait près de leur table.  
  
« Assied toi, Nick. » Dit Matt en souriant à son amant. « Cette conversation te concerne, elle était en train de me dire ce qu’elle pensait du fais que je vis avec toi, et que Matty vis avec nous. »  
  
Elle déglutit en croisant le regard de Nick alors qu’il s’asseyait.  
  
« Je euh… non. Je... »  
  
« C’est drôle, tu semblais avoir beaucoup de choses à dire. »  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir. Et pour le coup, Matt se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu lui trouver à l’époque.  
  
« Je ne te laisserais pas gagner ! » Gronda-t-elle.  
  
« C’est pas une bataille. Et même si ça l’était, tu as renoncer à tes droits quand Matty est né. Tu crois que tu peux revenir sur ta décision comme ça ? Juste parce que je suis en couple avec un homme ? Mais tu rêves. »  
  
« Un enfant à besoin d’une mère. » Tenta la jeune femme.  
  
« De mon point de vue, non. » Dit Nick en intervenant pour la première fois depuis qu’il les avait rejoint. Matt semblait gérer parfaitement son ex de ce qu’il avait pu voir en arrivant. Mais là, Matt risquait de perdre patience -ce qui était totalement compréhensible- mais il risquait de dire des choses qu’il pourrait regretter à cause de l’énervement. « Ou en tout cas, pas d’une mère aussi étroite d’esprit que vous. »  
  
« Je ne vous permet pas ! » S’exclama la jeune femme.  
  
« On ne vous permet de nous juger, et vous le faites. » Répondit Nick, il avait été patient, mais elle commençait vraiment à dépasser les bornes. Le pire étant qu’elle parlait assez fort pour attiré l’attention des autres clients du café. « Matty n’a pas besoin de quelqu’un comme vous. Il a tout ce dont il a besoin. »  
  
« Nick... » Intervint Matt en lui attrapant la main discrètement, parce que là, c’était Nick qui risquait de perdre son calme. « On devrait y aller. »  
  
Nick se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.  
  
« Allons-y oui. » Dit-il en se levant. Il jeta à peine un coup d’œil à la jeune femme qui essaya de leur parler pour les retenir, et il entraîna Matt à l’extérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Prompt 50 : "Je ne te crois pas" [Prompt par millier]  
> Mot du 21/09/2020 : Café [Mot du jour]


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils sortent agacés du café où l'ex de Matt était venue lui casser les pieds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème 18 : Agacement

Ils avaient quitté le café, agacés par la jeune femme tout les deux, Matt plus que Nick vu qu’il avait du la supporter plus longtemps. Ils marchaient en silence, Nick n’avait pas lâcher la main de Matt, peu lui importait qu’on puisse les regarder. S’éloigner du café et de cette harpie, quoique c’était un peu méchant pour les harpies en fait même si elles n’existaient pas, était ce qu’ils avaient de mieux à faire. Ce qui l’ennuyais le plus, à part les insinuations stupides de la jeune femme, c’est qu’il n’avait pas eu son café habituel.  
  
Matt finit par s’arrêter après un moment, forçant Nick à s’arrêter aussi, ils étaient devant un autre café, et Matt l’entraîna à l’intérieur, le faisant un peu grommeler.  
  
« Je te connais. » Dit le jeune homme alors qu’ils attendaient leur tour. « Tu veux ton café, comme d’habitude. »  
  
« C’était pas obligé. » Répondit Nick en haussant les épaules, faisant comme si ça n’était pas indispensable.  
  
Matt haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s’il allait le croire. Ce fut rapidement leur tour et Matt commanda deux cafés et des muffins. Parce que l’heure du goûter approchait, et qu’ils allaient chercher Matty. Il tendit son gobelet à Nick alors qu’ils sortaient.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Je te l’ai dit, je te connais, je sais que tu tiens à ton café. » Le jeune homme regarda d’un air critique son gobelet. « Même si celui là ne vaut pas vraiment celui qu’on a à la maison. »  
  
« Tu sais que je t’aime ? » Dit Nick après avoir bu une gorgée.  
  
« J’espère bien. » Matt profita du fait qu’ils n’avaient pas encore reprit leur trajet pour l’école de Matty, pour embrasser son compagnon. « Je t’aime aussi, et j’aime quand tu me le dis. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Situation 346 : Un personnage A offre un café à un personnage B [1001 situations]  
> Mot du 21/09/2020 : Café [Mot du jour]  
> Cent cinquantième baiser : Un baiser au goût de café [Le défi des baisers]  
> Prompt d'amour 1 : "Tu sais que je t'aime ?" [Les prompt d'amour]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Dieu/déesse

Assit à la table de la cuisine, Matty lisait tranquillement un livre -Percy Jackson et le Voleur de Foudre-, pendant que Nick et Matt étaient en train de préparé le repas. Nick lui avait acheter le livre quelques jours plus tôt, et Matty l’adorait. Même s’il ne cessait de ronchonner contre les dieux qui étaient présent dans le livre. Aucun des dieux qui étaient plus que juste mentionné n’y avait échappé. A l’exception de Hadès, les héros étaient aux Enfers et le dieux des morts échappait, inexplicablement, aux ronchonnement du petit garçon.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ronchonnes contre tous les dieux qui sont présent dans ce livre, sauf Hadès ? » Demanda Nick au bout d’un moment en jetant un coup d’œil à Matty.  
  
Matty leva les yeux de son livre.  
  
« Je sais pas. » Répondit l’enfant avec un air pensif. « Je l’aime bien, c’est tout. »  
  
« C’est tout ? »  
  
« Oui. » Matty lui fit un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qui se voulait totalement innocent qu’il avait quand il s’apprêtait a dire une bêtise. « Il est un peu ronchon, du coup il me fait penser à toi papa Nick. »  
  
Nick fronça les sourcils, alors que derrière lui Matt étouffait un rire.  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre la comparaison. »  
  
« Bien je dirais. » Dit Matt à la place de son fils. « Hadès est quand même l’un des dieux les plus sympathique, même si c’est le dieu des morts. »  
  
« Pas faux. »  
  
Hormis l’enlèvement de Perséphone, approuvé par Zeus, il n’y avait rien à lui reprocher. Contrairement à toutes les conneries que Zeus et Poséidon avaient fait selon la mythologie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Dieu du 11/08/2020 : Hadès (mythologie grecque) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Foire aux duos 58 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott Junior [Foire aux duos]  
> écrire sur un homme [Qui est-ce]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nuit d'orage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème 20 : Peur

Pour une fois c’était Matt qui n’arrivait pas à dormir, le regard fixé sur le plafond de la chambre. Nick n’avait étonnement pas eu de mal à s’endormir, et ça avait étonner le jeune homme, finalement après un long moment il commençait à s’endormir quand l’orage éclata, ce qui le réveilla totalement. Bon sang. Bon, il n’avait pas peur mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il aimait ça. Un soupir lui échappa et il jeta un coup d’œil a son compagnon pour voir que Nick dormait encore.  
  
Un bruit attira son attention et Matt se redressa un peu, il n’eut pas longtemps a attendre pour voir la porte de la chambre être ouverte, et voir ensuite son fils entrer doucement. Avec un air apeuré sur le visage.  
  
« Papa... » Chuchota le petit en avançant vers le lit, un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter et il se précipita pour grimper sur le lit et se réfugié dans les bras de son papa. « J’ai peur. »  
  
Oui, ça, Matt n’en doutait pas vu comment il tremblait dans ses bras. Matt serra son fils contre lui et tenta de le rassurer, en lui racontant une vieille histoire qu’il avait entendue enfant. Matty réussi à se calmer, malgré l’orage et le tonnerre qui grondait de façon régulière.  
  
« Je peux dormir avec papa Nick et toi ? » Demanda Matty en lui faisant sa bouille de chaton perdu.  
  
« Bien sûr mon grand. »  
  
Matty se glissa entre ses deux papas sous le regard amusé de Matt, Nick allait avoir une surprise en se réveillant tiens, vu que Matty avait toujours tendance à s’accrocher à lui quand il venait squatter en général pour finir sa nuit le week end, où dans un cas comme celui-là où il avait été effrayer par le tonnerre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott/ Nicolas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> écrire sur un perso dont le prénom commence par M [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°26 - Ecrire un OS/chapitre/fiction sur du casual total. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> 50 nuances de Nick / Matt [50 nuances]  
> Personnage 2 Nicholas Rush [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Mot du 24/06/2020 : Peur [Mot du jour]  
> Peur 43 : Astraphobie – Peur du tonnerre [Le défi des peurs]  
> Foire aux duos 91 : Matthew Scott / Matthew Scott Junior [Foire aux duos]  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
